


Skiperience Start

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU-verse, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Baby does a lot of activities, Baby will not hesitate to fight, Friends With Benefits, Friends with benefits Underswap Papyrus, HT!Sans is big bro, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), MC is relatively curious, MC knows some of these "cousins", MC's nickname is Baby, Multiverse, No shipping, Platonic-harem, Post-found family arc??, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader snowboards, Sans and Papyrus have "cousins", Tag as I Post & Go, UF!Sans is easily offended, US!sans is a charmimg menace, cuz you are family to him n paps, everything is just friendship, fixing up previous chapters as I go to, friendship!, i seriously don't know what to tag, if it wasn't clear by ch 1 or 2- Baby asks a fair amount of questions, it'supposed to be gender neutral btw, just family times, no subtext romance unless you wanan read subtext romance, personal magic theory in here, there's a skeleton clan, they want explanation and explanation they'll get, to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: You're best friends with a pair of skeleton brothers for nearly a year now! 5 months if we're being literal in how much you've conversed and hanged out with them. 8 months if we're just talking about Papyrus. He's the best.And something popped up that might very well threaten their friendship with you and their relationship with their cousins and relatives.Especially with their new house mates.Sans 'Buffet' Luu and Papyrus 'Kyle' Luu.You are so not happy.What a way to start the first year of University.





	1. The beginnings!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fur a Good Time, Call...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881328) by [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp). 
  * Inspired by [Dirty Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528973) by [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually planning to finish this.  
> Possible romantic self shipping.  
> But I am all here for the FriendShip!
> 
> These are the HorrorTale Bro's if you didn't read the tags :D  
> Buffet and Kyle is an upcoming surprise!

The sun was starting to set. You usually don't mind the scenery when you drive back to your hotel but your current state begs to differ. Well the car's but... Whatever. Though this is the second year you've been working at the nearby ski resort during the season(as nearby 4 hours can get), you usually were more prepared to say the least. The car has chains, you have your snowboard in the car, uniform, licence, phone, good winter clothes... The whole lot!

What you didn't expect was the wheels going flat.

As you drive.

Back to your hotel.

WHICH WAS 45 MINUTES AWAY.

No Biggie.

You could've avoided the dark since you had an early morning shift and could've called your insurance company with confidence, but obviously that's not the case. You had the priority of mastering the snowboard and it was just last season you were even confident enough to toe turn anytime anywhere.

So yeah... Potato Potato, you could've avoided all this... bravado???... Does that make sense?

Eff it. Yes it does.

So now you're calling the insurance company in your parked car, hoping 7.30 with around an hour's travel to where you are right now is enough to survive with. Thankfully the clothes you got on is just enough to face the breeze outside if need to.

"We'll be with you in 40 minutes. Please stay warm and safe."

Thank the gods and whatever's out there! You'd be kissing the floor if you were gross enough for it.

Holy!

...

_sigh._

...

Speaking of gods, with monsters actually existing, they might as well be true.

Nearly a decade has passed since they surfaced and they're still practically non-existent in many people's lives. There's a program the government made to change that and yet still, your life is still one of millions in the country that never met a molecule or speck of them. It's still a baby program, you know with the monster clans pioneering the program but no. _sigh._ You're pretty sure a monster should've reached you somehow. You've travelled a lot since then and nothing!.

Were they just a country wide hallucination???? The Onion gone viral???? ILLUMINATI?!?!?!?!.

Or just your subtext desperation putting them off at a spiritual level?

Then again, they weren't exactly permitted to wander around further than the Ebbot precinct until the program exited 5 years ago.

And you lived way way way way way way way way way! Far a ways from them to add.

Like other side of the country way kind of away.

So like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Imagine that though.

All those myths and folklores from people likely being real. The proof themselves just underground or hiding from us humanity.

More and more of them are coming out each and every year too! According to the public data last time you checked it, some were even recorded to have a massive population boost from what was initially recorded like the skeletons and lizard-folk!

Since then really, you've been dying to ask how skeletons out of all monsters populated. Obviously magic but just,,,, HoW¿?¿¿??

You are so not keen on meeting them at all sadly. You've been told so many stories towards monsters growing up that ever having the chance on meeting replica's or descendants by any chance is just!... _shivers down your spine, **No.**_

But the media on them seems to-

"Holy Guacamole!" you yelled out loud at the sudden knocking at your door window. Turning around quickly to see what caused it, you flinched back at seeing a skeleton with really horrible teeth on braces, blinking and knocking, signing something. _Fucking nightmares dude!_ Assuming it meant open, you do so, feeling the surrounding air outside first before getting out of the car fully into the chilly but perfect winter night weather.

You may die today because horror cliché's but let's pray to god that's not the case.

"Human! You Seem To Be In Dire Need Of Help! Can I Assist You In Any Way?" The skeleton asks you, a smile seemingly ghosting over their non-moving but braced jaw.

Now before we even continue this conversation, in the very short timespan you went out of the car, dusted your butt real quick, made sure you had the keys on your body, closed the door and faced your feet before you looked at the skeleton who was obviously bending down to be seen when he knocked on your window.

We need to acknowledge how FUCKING GIGANTIC THIS GUY IS. Well, guy or gal, but if learning how to draw anatomy taught you anything, broad shoulders are usually a masculine indicator. Now you've met your fair share of tall people. You know, those a head and so more taller than you. But this guy. Well, he makes size kinks a very-very real and applicable thing to every human being you possibly have seen and known if they fancy so. Just ignore how unappealing the teeth are right now and the braces will do those justice soon. Real Soon. Probs a year or two more really but SOON.

Holy shiet.

On another note, the guy has some hella expressive eye...sockets... He has like... Eye smiles!

"Oh! Well, uh... That's very nice of you but I'm all good now! My car insurance company is coming over to help whatever is wrong with it right now... But-uh, thank you still! It's really nice to know somebody cared enough to check, aha..." you fiddle around with your fingers, kinda failing and succeeding on making eye contact with the listening skeleton.

"That Is Very Great To Hear Human! Though This May Not Be Much-And If You Don't Mind-Can I Keep You Company until Your Help Arrives?" The skeleton offers with a funky hand flourish to you. You know the one, all swishy and fancy to look sophisticated and something.

"Ahaha, you know what, sure. That would be very great." You say back in reply, "Mr, uh..."

"Papyrus Knochen." he says, shaking the hand you had slightly stretched out. "But Please, Call me Papyrus."

"All right Papyrus!" you say back before introducing yourself. "How about paps though, that good with you?"

"Indeed It Does Human. Well Let Me Tell My Brother About This!" Papyrus says, ready to cross the road to where you see an unbelievably big car parked with another skeleton monster on the driver seat, just in time to see his head turn to face where you and Papyrus was.

Another pause because holy lord you swear you got judged. Not for your sins but for something. Holy shet did that brother make you hekking scared at that simple flipping action. You usually don't try to judge anyone as much as possible but holy shit the very large and brightly burning RED right eye shadowed by his hoodie was NOT going to make anyone less scared unless they're used to that kind of horror scene. _Far out._

No offence to him. you tried to give a small wave though. just a little finger wag and stiff smile to try and ease that focus up.

"Before I Go And Tell Him Human, How Far Along Is Your Help As Of Now?" Papyrus asks you, distracting you from starting a very much rude 5-10 second stare down with his brother.

"I'll say 35 minutes or less since I called aha."

And off he goes, going across the road as quickly as he can to converse with his brother.

You would've stared and watched how the interaction went for Papyrus and his brother but since that's impolite, you didn't, instead pulling out your phone to check the time and whatever else until Papyrus comes back.

Though it's kinda rude to be ecstatic and excited that you have met a monster in the eight-nine years since they've been known, you just can't help yourself. If you had to compare it to anything in real life, it's like living in a rural part of a country or town with an admiration for foreign people meeting THE foreign people. You're just containing it since your a respectable young adult in functioning society and you know better than to treat any person or monster like some non-sentient eye candy.

You probably should go back inside the car though, the temperature is starting to affect you and will seriously make the snuffles get worse. Or is it the flu?

One or the other, your nose is not going to survive winter if you stay out.

So with a final tap on your phone you look up, seeing papyrus walking back towards you from across the road. There's no cars going across yet but that doesn't stop you from getting worried for the guy. As tall as he is making anybody see him a mile away to slow down and not kill the guy, that still doesn't ease anything.

"I really think you should run across the road than walk across it Papyrus. Cars drive up to a hundred here." You say, the wrinkle on your eyebrows not easing up despite the skeleton being safely by the side of the road with you and your car. "No one would enjoy having killed someone accidentally."

"Do Not Worry Human! The Great Papyrus Is Skilled At Surviving, A Car Wont Dust Me Anytime Soon!" he assures you, just easing your worry by a bit but you drop it. The guy looks so confident in his skills with ow much he is beaming. _kudos dude._ Magic is a thing too, so you might as well accept he's practically invincible really.

"Alright, if you say so." you say, giving in to his claims. "Why do you say dust though? Is that the monster terminology for dying and-or dead?"

"Right you are human!" He started, "When Monsters Die, Due to Our Magic Reliant Existence, Only Dust Is Left Behind. The Amount Usually Found Is Relevant To How Big The Monster Dusted And The Apparel They've Infused Themselves With." small bones were starting to pop and form out of nowhere near his arm, his form slightly leaning onto your car as a little presentation seem to be starting when it suddenly disappeared. You look up and saw his eye socket's zeroed to you "If You Don't Mind Human, Can I Expand More Onto This topic?" he asks.

"Yes please! This sounds super interesting." You say, making sure to remember the infused bit since INFUSED???? As you took a look around to find somewhere relatively warm to sit by and listen to Papyrus. Opening the door to the driver's seat you plop yourself back down there, the heater thankfully still running. "wait a bit... Okay, go on!" You look back up to the skeleton, his position also having changed to be by your right, little magical white bones floating up and about his leaning body on the side of your car.

"Before I Continue, Is It Okay If I Continue Calling You Human, Or Would You Rather Me Use Your Name Or A Nick Name Of Sorts?" Papyrus asks you, getting more comfortable on leaning against your car. You would've suggested sitting down but snow is starting to build up on them.

"Nah, It's cool. There's no other human around anyway so you're safe." You say, besides getting called human is quite cute. Then again your sense of cute is quite off. "Hey, you should sit in the car before you continue your whole thing, snow seems to be falling a bit more." You get up from your position but the skeleton leaned back as he shakes his head no, stopping you to sit back down.

"Thank You But I Will Be Okay Human! The Cold, As My Brother Tends To Say, Goes Right Through Us!" He says, a smile on his face but that won't do in your opinion. Though you didn't take anymore steps towards him, his posture is returned to something like before.

"I insist! I know the car is a bit cramped for your height but I really don't think you should stay out while I'm in my car." You say, your face scrunching up while you try to warm up from the blow of wind behind you. The skeleton still shaking his head no. "I know you're all magic but it feels really rude if i just leave you alone to face the wind. It's starting to feel pretty chilly."

The skeleton stopped shaking his head no as he turns his head to the direction of their car, your eyes following to make eye contact with his brother. And all you saw was just his eye light suddenly blinking out before coming back again as quick, like a blink. It was odd but then Papyrus's shoulders sagged, obviously having resigned into accepting your invitation. "All Right Human. Let's Seek Shelter. In My Car If You Won't Mind." Papyrus finally says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah not what the summary was foreshadowing, but like???? yeah nah.  
> pretty sure books do this.  
> If not, welp, that's what reading fanfics for nearly 4 years straight does that to someone i guess lol.
> 
> I tried to make reader more outside from being in the American view that I tend to have a feeling of when reading self inserts hope it worked aha.
> 
> Popatochisp, if you're reading this, you are a literal inspiration on this! You are hella hekking amazing!  
> A person full of ideas and just a well of inspiration for many!


	2. Driven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit more meat.  
> More fills.

You were worried. You're seriously hoping his bro wouldn't dislike you at first sight. Even though his face is nightmare fuel and you should be worried about that too, it's relatively blank compared to papyrus. Not a bad thing but he's somebody close to a potential friend and you would rather make a good impression than a bad one.

Papyrus simply hums, going straight to the lowering window on the driving seat, his bro's red eye staring straight at you for a couple of seconds the moment you arrived by Papyrus' side.

Holy shit, you seriously hope he's gonna like you enough to not plague your nightmares or something.

"Brother! We Will Be Conversing At The Back Seats Until Their Help Has Arrived." Papyrus states to his brother, receiving a grunt and nod of acknowledgment before looking straight to you "You Enter Through This Side And I Will Through The Other So You Can Still See Your Car When Help Arrives." Papyrus helpfully says, distracting you from Sans before doing as told.

The space between the back seats and the driver seat chairs were wildly different to one another, you side narrower than Papyrus'. Though the car is indeed large enough to fit his height without slouches to be seen, Papyrus is probably a guy who needs a limousine for maximum comfort.

Once you were settled in the car you checked the time, surprised by how much has passed since you called, the twilight from earlier fading as quick as the temperature dropping. Going inside the car was definitely a good call, any more exposure and you'd be sicker than a wet dog.

"Alright Human! Where were we?" Papyrus finally states the moment you tucked you phone into your pocket, his brother somehow on the shotgun seat right across from you wearing the seat belt, his hooded red eye still boring holes.

You ignore it as best as you can and started to think, saying whatever coming out of your mouth "Something magic-magic crossing the street OH! Dust!" You say, a smile on your face as papyrus nods as well in recognition-his brother was a stark opposite though and was far away from pleasant. The bone figures he made earlier was glowing back to life the moment he chucked them up into the air. "Funky." Didn't stop how creepy his brother was being though.

From then on time passed so fast once Papyrus got into the whole thing. It was so interesting. You practically had a free monster science and culture lesson in those quick twenty minutes or so. When help finally arrived, the transition from being with papyrus to the insurance folks was so smooth you basically forgot giving papyrus any other way of contacting you besides giving him your nickname and where you worked at for the time being.

But That all happened last year or so ago though! So much has changed since then! You and Papyrus are practically besties and Sans is basically like your second bestie-bro dude (You basically don't know really, he's so kinetic your visual ass can't easily relate).

Now you’re driving to their place! It was crazily 20 minutes near the ski lodge you worked at and damn were you jealous.

Not as much compared to before when you first visited since you were ready to ask them to adopt you just to live with them every time you think too deep about it.

And that happened basically 2 weeks after you officially met the skeletons. And by officially you meant the embarrassing public announcement of your nickname to the ski lodge you worked at so that papyrus can officiate you as a friend of both himself **and** his brother.

You don't mind it now since your co-workers calls you by that nickname at the lodge but the embarrassment still hasn't died.

Papyrus caused such a ruckus screaming your nickname at the top of his non-existent lungs out to you just before you were going to snowboard on that day.

You just finished a shift that day and YOUR NICKNAME!

WAS!

Called Out.

In THE PUBLIC DINING SPACE.

You would've ignored it since your nickname is practically easy to hide when need be but you couldn't.

It was Papyrus and just seeing him made you throw away whatever self-preservation skills you had.

Can't forget meeting anyone like him you know.

So you just ran to the guy back with the same gusto as much as possible with a snowboard at your side.

You stopped yourself short from hugging the skeleton when you were close enough, setting yourself to just showing your excitement when you were pulled up into a hug by the monster. That took you for surprise, but damn did you return it back. Bit of an odd 'second time seeing you' greeting but hey, it stopped your nickname from getting called out any more... It could do without the large audience though.

"Baby! It Has Been A Fortnight Since We've Seen You!" Papyrus says a bit too loud, making you panic a bit more considering he hasn't put you down yet and the audience isn't exactly disappearing. Your snowboard is on the ground now too.

"I know eh Paps!" You say in return, mimicking his exuberance despite what your feeling while you assess your surroundings "You should put me down now though, we're making quite the scene." And the suggestion was quickly followed through by the skeleton, your snowboard by your side just as quick via magical means. Looking up to the tall guy you noticed how not wrapped up he was. For all you know, he looked like he was ready to go straight to the beach with jeans and a shirt on the moment he gets rid of that jacket and shoes.

"I Am Sorry About That Baby!" Papyrus says, making you shush him as quickly as you can, almost slapping him in quick motions with how you were flapping your hands.

"Be quieter!" you said, stopping yourself from further panic hand flaps and sounding mean "I regret giving you my nickname straight away right now" You whinge out to him, receiving a look of confusion back. Not much salt about it now, but you're seriously not enjoying everything at this instant.

"Oh! Well, Would You Rather I Call You Something Else?" Papyrus asks you, his brother somehow behind him all of a sudden as you decide what to do. You kinda brought this upon to yourself and you seriously should have thought it through.

"No. it's okay. I just keep forgetting how weird people can get when they hear my nickname." You say, shrugging the metaphorical problem off now. "We should continue this on a table. Follow me, I know a good spot."

The walk was thankfully quick with how people parted for you as if you were Moses. It annoyed you since the reason are the monsters behind you but what can you do.

Finally arriving at the table, you turned yourself to the monsters in front of you the moment you got comfortable. "So uh, what got you guys to visit?"

"I Forgot To Introduce You To My Brother That Night! So Baby," You nod, a slice personal cringe inside happening as your nickname still turned some heads. As much as you wish the nickname you gave to him was a flirting tactic, it wasn't. "This Is My Brother, Sans Knochen!" he said, patting his brother on the back who was sitting beside him, red hooded eyelight seemingly digging at you for something with how he's staring.

"hey Baby." You heard from the skeleton in front of you. Sans evidently had this... Thicker? Heavier? Drag... When he spoke. Yeah you got that from two words towards you but in comparison to Papyrus's Quicker? Lighter? Pronunciation of words, It's really apparent. "nice to meet 'cha."

"Oh! Nice to meet you too sans." You say, polite mode on full force as your head starts to bounce possible ideas you can both talk about, a hand outstretched for a shake.

You receive a grunt of acknowledgement instead, making you put your hand away, his eye light still staring at you before he suddenly turned to talk to Papyrus. "we've found the human. i'm gonna go home now. i got work to do." Sans says to papyrus, the red eyelight that had bothered you now having its unwavering focus directed to his brother.

"Very Well So, Brother!" Papyrus replies with a nod and by the moment he turned his head to you, Sans disappears. That definitely spooked more people than you if the small yelp of surprise were from anything. "So Potential Friend! Any Plans Today That I Might Be Able To Come Along With?"

You barely even bothered to think before the yes even came out of your mouth.

That whole day became a bonding experience for both you and Paps. He learned so quickly, you were jealous but he helped you, so it was okay. After that whole day full of bruises on yourself and skeleton edition of bruises, you and Paps became definite friends!

Another plan was made and a routine for the season was born between you and Paps. You go home after Paps gets picked up by Sans in their car and meet up at the lodge thrice a week at least.

It did take a while before you actually formed more than an acquaintanceship with Sans during the whole Skiperience with Paps. He was mainly there as moral support for his brother which was really sweet, even bringing in some food for the both of you to avoid buying anything from the stores. It definitely helped you pockets alright and the food was GOOD.

The skiperence did end really quick sadly. Just 6 weeks of snow fun. It was unbelievable how good you became because of Papyrus. He just understood how to snowboard so well you became the student 2 weeks in.

Thankfully it did end just right that when you started uni, you had some good friends to fall back on when times get tough.

Which is why you’re going to them now. Not one of the planned visits like the past few months since you've known them, but you're not okay at all right now. The stress from uni has been getting to you, along with many others and Papyrus always knew what to say and do to help.

You seriously hope they wouldn't mind you coming unannounced as you drive to their place.

15 more minutes and you were there.

The beautiful fancy and amazing two-story house of the skeleton Knochen brothers.

That house makes you wish you already finished university and had a well-paying job.

The house had a stair up to the front veranda, behind it being the garage which was for 2 cars. Walking up to the veranda always felt like you were going to be part of an upcoming movie. Gardens by the window facing it and a small table and chairs up front. Inside the house, up ahead was the stairs, the living room to the right and the dinging area to your left cut off by a half wall. Up ahead, the right room under the stairs was a kitchen with such a beautiful view from its big ass windows. It always gave a breathtaking view no matter the season. The further left room was a bathroom and there was another hallway-their laundry room and the path to their back yard. A daunting but beautiful backyard with a shed grill, a large picnic table, benches and a grill. A picture-perfect yard!

It took a while for you to know how the second floor looked since you mainly came over to just visit and hang out in their game room up there or whatever papyrus had planned on the first floor but it was pretty normal. Except for the odd guest room set up they have though. Three beds instead of just one on the two room they have. It’s for cousins they said when you asked them. And damn did that make you miss your relatives. Regardless of that, when you go up the stairs, up front is the library turned Sans's bedroom-the doorway a large window and door combination that makes you feel like your going into a garden. To the right side of the floor consisted of Papyrus's room and a guest bedroom with an orange theme. On the left was the game room full of so much knickknacks and a blue themed guest room. 

It was such a large and nice house.

Too large for you since your just one person but if they always had cousins over just short of and every week on record, it was the most perfect house in existence.

At least thinking of the house has lifted your mood.

You limbs started to feel heavy again as the momentary heaven you felt was stripped away when your phone dinged since 30 minutes ago. It wasn’t as often compared to before but at least you know you won’t have to face the music anytime soon.

Hopefully, when you arrive, Sans and Papyrus is free enough to be right by your side and help conquer this down day of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made a sims snow lodge for this.  
> idk how to link it and all but yeahhh  
> i'd find a way or something. probs tumblr or whatever.
> 
> Gonna have a weekly-fortnightly update schedule.  
> More on the fortnight side sadly but yeah.


	3. Uh... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each brother pair refer to the other half in their original names or a nickname of sort.  
> E.g.  
> UT!Sans would call papyrus their actual name than what everyone agreed his nickname should be.
> 
> I figured it makes more sense that way, they don't wanna label their brother into something a whole group of skeletons agreed upon you know. That was not their identity and never will be.  
> To others, sure. But to each other, never.

Sans didn't like what was happening at all. Today had too many things happening all at once. His "cousins", as he so lovely called them with the human, have been here with a problem for days and now, that human-is also here in the house.

It was an unprecedented move that the human made and now he needs to find a way for his _lovely_ cousins to not do anything about this. Papyrus loves having them around and those damned rules will not make Papyrus loose someone that bring him joy.

They're likely a **Friend** anyways with how things are going.

Sans looks at the living room full of his and his brother's replicas, all their attention pointed to him as their mind obviously buzzed for an answer.

He can't blame them at all.

They just saw him, Sans 'Tea' Knochen accept a random hug from a human the moment he opened his door before his brother, Papyrus 'Champ' Knochen, swooped them away to the second floor in a hurry. If this was any other day, Sans would've went straight after his brother.

But no.

There’s “family” members to host and he needs to shove this worry of his to the back of his faulty mind for now.

No words were exchanged at all but Sans knew that the Human was troubled about something. They never really gave hugs to him since they've met. Not that he minded-it’s nice-but with all the stares he's getting from his "relatives", being able to get casual physical affection from you would be great right now. Show these nosy "cousins" of his that this human is THEIRS to be dealt with. Not the whole clan's or whatever.

Damn others getting way too attached with humans.

Can barely even make friends with them before a tragedy falls into their laps.

This friendship they have with you is a miracle to be honest.

Nearly a whole year’s worth of just him and Paps being the skeletons of your life.

No other variety really.

Pretty sure if you did meet any, you would’ve told him about it at least. Or Paps. You were closer to him that he is to you.

But back to reality. In the two couches and three single chair set up of the living room, everyone was waiting for something out of him. The Talk on the TV paused by Buddy the original Sans who’s now sitting up on the yellow couch, a squint away from glaring a new hole into his skull.

Everyone had a different reaction from that self-appointed clan leader of course.

The most recent Sans-Buffet-was in the chair next to Buddy with his brother equivalent-Kyle-by the floor and both of them were looking distantly interested.

On the central couch by the window facing out, the reversed brothers are there. Cooper the Sans looking surprised while his brother, Tom the Papyrus, was looking horrified with a steady glow he's trying to suppress. _(Why the **ASGORE** is he blushing?)._

In the farthest chair by the right side of Sans was another replica of him, Christian, who was just plain in his edgyness. He looked like he's more concerned on watching the TV but Sans' seen that look often enough.

Thankfully nothing was said for a good while as they waited for him to break the silence. Both the reversed brothers looked like they were ready to burst Though.

"Everybody Suddenly Became Quiet! Did Someone Important Arrive?" A voice from the kitchen came, echoing out to the hallway. Dino the original Papyrus was out from the kitchen, putting off the increasing tension in the air, allowing sans relax a bit. "Is Anyone Going To Tell Me?"

"Yeah er-Tea! Why Was Baby Here?" Cooper demanded of him, his plans of walking away feeling a bit relaxed all gone, quickly turning around to look at Cooper. 

Everyone's eyes showed different levels of recognition.

_What._

Did Baby ever tell him about meeting other skeletons? Did they give any names? How many skeletons _? Shit. This better not be a clan problem in the making._ "how do you know Baby?"

"that's not what you should be saying first Tea." Buddy says to him, his staring now a glare to Sans. "you should answer Paps question first."

Sans simply stared before turning back to Dino, at least explaining it to his face would be easier than doing it to that self-appointed leader and the rest of those skeletons. "Paps Friend arrived." he said, making sure to capitalize the word friend. Though he can't see their faces, the change in the air says enough.

"Friend! That Is Very Great!" Dino exclaimed with happiness. He was always happy when any papyrus achieved something in his goal. Champ practically ticked all of them before they hit their 2 year point and having a Friend was already done before they even passed 6 months. A big difference between him and Dino really but the skeleton is still happy about it. "Where are they! I'd very like to meet them!"

"can't do." Sans replies as quick, trying to remember how the human felt beyond the hug. "they're a bit soul sick from something. school probably." Sans explains. Well, as much as it was anyways, receiving a nod from Dino regardless.

Dino was about to open his mouth when Papyrus walks down the stairs, the human very clearly not with him. He probably let them sleep in his room with that state of theirs.

Not their first rodeo thankfully.

"Hello Champ! How's Your Friend Doing!" Papyrus asks his brother, receiving a relatively long but short stare from the latter.

"Sleeping. Their Drive To Here And State Took More Than Expected." His brother replied nicely enough before going straight into the kitchen, walking past Dino.

Sans always can't help but nearly laugh every time the two interacted with each other. He's sure Buddy hates him for not doing anything about this but Paps has his own right of being relatively mean towards his replica.

And just as quick as his brother entered he exited with a pot in hand, steam rising up into the air as Roman, Christian's Papyrus follows with the plates and spoons.

Bowl plates.

Must be soup tonight then.

Without a falter in anyone's step, everyone started to file into the Dining area, the Sanses teleporting into respective seats as the Papyri walked to them, the topic from earlier dying as the dining table rules are enforced. It was a blessing everyone would love to break but it's bound by Papyri law.

No one will break a Papyri law else shame in the clan.

Once everyone was settled in and had their own food served, the silence was broken, not about the topic thankfully. Roman was going on about something to Dino, receiving hums and words. Despite this chance of getting distracted, multiple pairs of eyes kept staring at him and his bro.

"i know i'm rusty but you guys stare at me a second longer 'n i'm gouging your lights out." He finally was able to say, the threatened skeletons quickly tuning their attention away from him and his brother. Each now attempting to start a conversation randomly which made Roman's conversation get cut off.

"DON'T YOU MONGORELS KNOW HOW TO COTNROL YOUR VOICES!" Roman finally exploded into the increasingly loud table, receiving sassy to sarcastic replies back from Cooper, Dino and his bro just as his sentence ended. Of course this solved nothing and the usual table controlled chaos started to happen.

His bro and Dino were trying to see who can rile Roman up the most while Cooper keeps track, respective brothers trying to compete in who can eat as much serves of the meal covered in their favoured condiments.

He's pretty thankfully skeletons technically have no way of tasting things. But the whole ting is still pretty disgusting if you look from an outsiders perspective. But in his defence, who can say no to food covered in your most favourite texture? His of course being rocks. The human shouted bloody Mary the first time they ever ate over in seeing his sea salt covered food. Even made sure that when they're around, food is either pre-packaged, takeaway or something they made.

Taking this opportunity, Sans looks at the newcomers this whole visit is about.

Buffet and Kyle.

Five months in and they already fitted into the criteria to spread out magical knowledge. It's a bit suspicious really considering how long Roman and Christian took but they're the first pair the clan that have similarities to two other pairs. They both have the dynamic of the reversed duo but the attitudes of the edgy bro's and it's still way to early on really claiming anything about them in this stage.

Both of them are playing along in their own way so Sans can guess it's probably going to be okay. Buffet was adding a new spice on egging Roman on and Kyle had a surprising choice to drown his soup in with. Who expected a skeleton alike to Tom and Christian would be into a chunky spicy smelling red sauce. They're both really calm and controlled about experiencing this chaos that having them as housemates doesn't seem like a bad idea. If it was any other pair and he'd be ready to kick them out at a moment's notice.

Soon the dining chaos ended. The food nearly finished just as Roman finally ignored any more attempts to enrage him while the food competition has slowed down, Christian and Kyle neck to neck on who's going to win.

Just as everyone started to pack the table up, Sans heard footsteps.

And just as quick, everyone remembered there's one more visitor in the house.

\---------------------------------------------------------

You didn't know how long you were cocooned underneath Papyrus' blankets just surfing through the net. It was practically a whirlwind the moment Sans opened the door and you felt like cringing about giving him a hug unprompted. With Papyrus that's easy. The guy practically asked for it at sight but Sans? He gives off the feeling of ask first, act later.

Papyrus told you to take a nap and he's right you should. But it's still pretty early at night and sleeping now doesn't feel right at this moment. You just crashed in your buddy's house without a heads up and you're pretty sure there's a mess you have to help clean up. Not a physical real world mess but social mess. You swear you just saw some familiar looking skeletons when Papyrus was bringing you up stairs. It's too much of a coincidence that if you think any more about it, you're not going to think about anything else at this instance.

You are supposed to take a nap and-

"DON'T YOU MONGORELS KNOW HOW TO COTNROL YOUR VOICES!"

Holy shit. You're pretty sure this house is sound proofed. Either that or that monster also projected the thought and yelled it at the same time.

Fuck.

A couple of crash and bangs and you were now distracted. Everyone was shouting now to a degree. Sentences cut out being only fuelled by their voices and the rest muffled by the definitely sound proofed home. The cacophony that it is a literal cat and dog rain if you have to compare it to anything.

Even Papyrus was in it and it's getting interesting.

The proprietor of that shout earlier was haven't even reached his max volume with how much it's intensifying.

Sounds familiar and you don't know why.

Who was feeling shit and sleepy?

Definitely not you right now.

Far out.

They're getting super intense here.

You swear these few words you're hearing are part of burns, call outs or something similar.

Should you like, record this for the memories? Be all, "add this to my story" or whatever people do.

...

Nah. That's just rude.

Wait... Was that?

Omg that was Sans from the Dance studio!

Sheeeeettt.

Does that mean Tom is here? Omg-

Ooooh that cheery guy is sassy.

Lord screamo is getting roasted.

He's starting to sounds familiar though.

Damn... Do all skeleton monsters know each other or something?

You only know like??? 6 of 'em in total. They all had similar names but it's probably an Emma, Taylor and Charlie situation. You swear if that is the case, you seriously should've consider learning about their last names.

They're such different people though. Way too convenient of a case you know.

They're starting to die down now too.

Darn. You're too distracted to even get back to your initial mood and take a nap.

"Welp, if that's the case!" you say out loud to yourself, chucking the heavy duvet off you.

_Might as well check this out._

Patting yourself down, putting your phone in a back pocket and fixing the bed up neatly, you looked at the time. Around 15 minutes had passed the last time you checked. Nearly 30 since the time you presumably arrived. With guilt silently by your shoulders and curiosity at full force, you opened Papyrus' door as quietly as you can. Barely a creak or groan escaping the door as you tip toe your way out.

These skeletons have a way to sensitive hearing despite the lack of the appendage and you really really really don't want to face the music just yet. Up until the stair way railing you know. Have a slight peek on what's going on downstairs before Sans and all the other skeletons remember you existed.

Just as you reached the fence to lean on and peer down, Sans appears out of nowhere. His grin almost splitting his skull in half with his head injury exposed.

"ARGH!" you shouted out, hitting sans on his chest area enough to give a hollow-ish sound. And without a second to wait, the cacophony from earlier came up to you. Four voices, at different levels of surprise, yelling out your darned nickname.

**"BaBy!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San's filling in some story bits!  
> I have a personal HC on how they do nicknames.  
> Never really liked the fanon choices since the name already has way way way too much implications and expectations on how somebody could and should portray them as.
> 
> Anyways!  
> Sans to Papyrus  
> Buffet and Kyle are the SF bro's!  
> Cooper and Tom are the Swap bro's!  
> Christian and Roman are the Fell bro's!  
> Buddy and Dino are the Tale bro's!
> 
> I have an in story HC of how they pick the nicknames and more.  
> Legit had to edit out so much world building info to not dump as much.


	4. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! It UPDATED!  
> Well yes.  
> It did.  
> Because it can.  
> Went through so much drafts and school.

If you could get headaches from social situations you'd be so thankful for that right now. A good excuse to get away, take a drink and then go to sleep. Escape the theatrical and sarcastic happy go lucky tones you're mind is adding to cope.

It’s tiresome and in the half hour or so that have passed since you went out and had your nickname screamed to the heavens above, you are now informed that all skeleton monsters, and you mean ALL-they confirmed it themselves-go by either 2 names only.

Sans or Papyrus.

And each are a brother. Pair. Too.

Not twins so...Bonus? Probably, but they're not related beyond that! *finger guns* _hopefully._

Just cousins... Each pair... With similar fucking names. No tonal differences too so like, _ahahhahahah_.

If they are twins though, you're ready to meme you're way out.

Pretty cool when you look at it from some kind of legacy-tradition-making-ghost eyes somewhere but in this case, it's plain stupid.

Why its like this? You don't know.

How its like this? You don't know.

For all that matters, is that no-one really prepared you for the schematics and logistics of naming across monster families and you're currently too astounded to ask any of the skeletons.

Thankfully, they did share their nicknaming system straight away because to the lord Jesus Christ above, you were panicking.

You know **SIX** skeletons.

 **SIX**!

By their respective name for **MONTHS**!!!

Excluding the two skeletons you know best, there was Sans from dance class. Cooper or something, you're not sure. An absolute charmer that everyone you know of in that class swears is flirting from every word out of his mouth but you know that's not the case. He's just a friendly skele-guy that just knows how to complement anyone the moment they exist in their life, not hesitating to whip out a stupidly nice smile as his cyan eyelight sparkle just right. He's a good friend of yours since you joined the class and has been steady mates with him since then. Sometimes hanging out and going shopping too.

Then there was his brother, Papyrus who you met through him one day. The nickname was Tom they said or something. Always wearing something orange if the jumper wasn't worn. He was the most chill guy you know that the moment both you just hanged out alone, let's just say things got exciting and now your both steady friends with benefits. You mainly joked about that never happening in your life with friends but well, here we are and he exists.

Then there was Papyrus from martial arts class. Roman or something. Suits him really. You don't really know if he considers you a friend at all but from his reaction and what happened after, you can safely say that you are. Unless that was a result from his royal guard attitude that he shared to you.

You don't know whether you should ask or not.

And finally Papyrus from art class. Kyle. The whitest person name you've ever heard for a monster and you don't know if it fits. He's mainly a companion friend for you really. Treading the fine line of acquaintanceship and friendship. You mainly do art as a hobby so you really see him once a week and conversation are always minimal. The only reason you know his name was because he always made the most unique and breathtaking pieces when he shares them to the class.

_Le sigh._

You don't suck at nicknames but the thing is, you're a bit stubborn from name changes. It has to feel right and it really depends on the context the nickname originates from. And right now, thank god to that because... _Fake intense coughing here pls,_ OOf, some nicknames don't suit well in your opinion.

They change the nicknames often though so you'll probably find one that'll fit better. OR! better yet, influence it to somewhere you like!

Because who gives a nicknames like Tea and Buffet??? These are nicknames given from very _very **very**_ specific situations and requires CONTEXT. The skeletons they belong to also don't look like they fit the nickname. Is the Sans you know and care for some kind of gossip gal? Is that other Sans some kind of good looker every skeleton agreed upon??? Or the nicknames just refer to that one moment of embarrassing situation or something???

Yeah, nah.

At least most of these current nicknames they have sound like a name or a pet name. You can definitely get behind those. It gives an approachable impression to their possible characters you know.

At least it's not some kind of colour or item that other specific monsters variants seem to have adapted.

"Hey." You suddenly heard from beside you, Sans- the one you've know of for a good couple of months- being the source of it. "You okay?" he asks, the once creepy eyelight of his just a centimetre or two short from becoming tiny as he takes a seat on the armrest.

A skeleton (one of 4 you don't know of) walks in to the increasingly cramped living room.

"Sure." You replied, grabbing a pillow to hug as the same skeleton moves to take a seat as far away beside you. "Just... You know, tired." That skeleton has the same blue jacket as Sans.

Nestling your face into the pillow, you feel sans grunting in response as you lean onto his leg bone for support and comfort.

There were seven skeletons in the room right now with one in the kitchen washing the dishes. Everyone was quiet, the TV turned off as each minded their own business or with their brother. Sans from dance class and his brother were sitting on that three seater couch by your left Papyrus from Art class was on the farthest armrest next to supposedly his brother and another skeleton was sitting on the single chair right across from you. The ironic name dude, Christian or something.

If it was any other day, the Papyrus you know dear would be right next to you with Sans letting you chill and have some food. But sadly that's not the case, he was teleported out somewhere with the Papyrus from martial arts class losing the steam from the LV you triggered by your presence and according to the Papyrus in the kitchen right now, they won't be back until midnight.

It makes you feel guilty that their LV got triggered. It never was in your intention and you can't do anything about it until they come back. Hopefully safe, okay with little to no dust made on any bony surface.

_sigh._

You seriously should've called Sans or Papyrus about coming over or even refined the thought of visiting them when _that_ happened. This mess happened and from the way it's eating at you now, insomnia will rear its ugly head again.

Your presence caused quite the photogenic chaos with all the magic used but as stressful as it was beautiful, it drained you and those involved more than what they asked for. Being thrown around like a doll by blue magic was never part of your bucket list but you might as well tick that off now.

Papyrus from art class and his brother are lucky though, sitting in the same place, only involved with neutralizing or deflecting magical bullets away. Thank god magical bullets don't really leave a physical impact and just materializes away.

"you should go home." Sans pipes up from above you, a couple of familiar eye sockets zoning at you just as you nuzzled in more to the pillow. It was Sans from Dance class, his brother and Papyrus from art class. "family's here." That skeleton was staring too.

"Can't," you reply back, making sure your mouth wasn't covered by the pillow "Not gonna deal with Princey anytime soon."

"how about your family?"

"Too far. Got class tomorrow. Can't miss that."

Sans stays quiet for some time, the familiar and stranger eyes still looking and curious. You stared at Papyrus from art class then to the skeleton right across you, his whole skeletal face just oozing with boredom and interest.

 _Bitch._ Shit, that was a bit much- you turned your eyes away from everyone, opting for the darkness your elbow can give you.

"back to Pap's room then. Family will be gone by tomorrow." Sans says, making you look up to see Sans from dance class closing his mouth and Sans just having a stare down with the skeleton beside you. He looks like a sans now. God damnit. _Too many Sans_. "I'll get it ready. Stay put." and from that, he disappears, the space he occupied feeling empty while your head bonked to the couch arm.

"Ow." you said for yourself, _should put a pillow on his leg next time I lay on it._

The rest of the room remains silent, eyes very much undeniably roaming around towards you as further curiosity sets in. The sound of the faucet in the kitchen finally turning off just as steps replace the sound in the silent house.

The living room was always an interesting place every time you visit. Once you enter the place, it greets you when you look at your right. A large set of speakers always hidden by the door opening, two bookshelves almost brimming with well used books next to the fireplace while the TV is off and more than the usual amount of seats surrounding the octagonal coffee table with a vase, all sitting under a large rug.

Now with a house as big as theirs, the amount of seats available shouldn't really be a surprise but just from the impressions knowing them gave, both skeletons don't look or appear to be the types that would have visitors often. Especially with how worn the couches and the rug looks every time you visit after their family was around.

The large yellow couch on the wall always had light patches by the edges, same with the green couch by the widow, different layers of colour presented in varying shades of faded. The chairs always had some new indents somewhere, some areas now chipped over time and sometimes, the rug is not even present at all.

It's a very lived location in this house but clearly not by the skeletons you know of most.

"So Baby-"

"room's all done." Sans says, appearing next to you, interrupting Sans from Dance class. The former giving the latter quite the stare as you hummed a reply. "when's your class?"

"9.30 thankfully." you say, your small audience now slightly annoying you before you continued "Wake me up when Paps gets here please." you finished, looking up to him as you did some grabby hands. You're too drained to walk and there seems to be too much tension for that.

And from your silent grabby hands request, sans picks you up by your sides, kneeling a bit to have a good grip at them, the pillow dropping from your grip as you clinged to him. Curious eyes were still staring at you from everyone and the Papyrus from the kitchen as sans teleported once again from the living room to Papyrus' room. An inflated mattress now present in the room, set and ready for you to be tucked in and go to sleep with.

"night Baby." he whispers.

"Night Sans." you whisper back, closing your eyes as you let your running mind stop for sleep.

_I really hate this day right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy, now you know where each skels come from at least.  
> If it wasn't obvious, basically after the name got yelled out, Edge or roman's LV got triggered which caused a series of events that led to MC being thrown around like a sack doll, pinned tot he wall with magic and drop to the ground from the ceiling of the second floor.  
> You know, some stressful stuff as other skeletons tried to help and separate Roman and Sugar or Champ from each other to teleport them away to safely expend their Triggered magic responses.  
> Fun stuff.


	5. GOOD MORNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning

You were up.

Not up-physically, but you know you were up.

Awake and aware enough to face the day despite how comfortable and perfect the whole room feels like. It's always a hustle to ignore the light. The edges of your dark sleep induced vision having prominent and bright spots littered around the edges, your eyes just casually blinking your whole existence awake.

_Red._

**Warmth.**

_Pap's room._

**Light**.

_He seriously needs curtains I swear to god._

You didn't really sleep that late last night and, with how bright it is outside and it being late winter/early spring, it must be 6.30 right now. Damn your sun based alarm clock. It was also really warm and your pretty sure if you stay, it's gonna be more uncomfortable. You'd ignore it really and sleep on if it was any other day but Pap's bed looks untouched.

That either means Papyrus has been awake this whole time since coming home and sans didn't wake you up like usual or He's still not back at all with Martial Arts Papyrus from last night.

You'd be okay sleeping in if you were confident about the first one but you can't, so you check your phone for the time.

_[06:50]_

_Close enough_.

And so you slowly stretch yourself up into a sitting position, carefully to not get those annoying mini-blackouts from moving a bit too much for your body. You'd move straight away once you were settled but mini-black outs were still viable and walking through them is always weird.

Finally settled in all biological aspects that you can feel, you quickly go to the door, not forgetting your phone as you hurriedly open it. Almost hitting yourself in the process from your haste.

The house was absolutely silent.

Eerily silent almost.

San's huge ass window door wasn't even open, nor were the curtains you can always see through the glass. No books or anything touched or moved at all!

If this was how the house tended to be with visitors over, you'd rather not visit.

It' so odd.

The usually open study-library-san's room never open for anyone in the house to freely go in and out...

Instead it was the game room next to it that was open. The door to it's left. It's dark wallpaper walls and spotted floor a great contrast to the wood that decorates the house. There even was a smoky smell coming out of that room and lord jebus, its too early in the morning to be peeved from it.

And with that, you carefully go to the stairs. There was little to no sounds in the second floor when you were by the door and now that your by the railings, that doesn't seem to be the case. The buzzing like sound you just realized you were hearing was transforming itself, growing louder and louder into the recognizable sounds of a busy kitchen.

Not busy enough to ignore you it seems because the moment you touched that post, _Deja vu??_ , you can hear footsteps were already thundering in the hallway before the source appears at the bottom of the staircase.

It was your best friend Papyrus was.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! PAPYRUS!" you yelled out, almost jumping your way down the stairs as the skeleton in calling also leaped up to meet you halfway. You didn't exactly jump into his arms as a lot of mixed emotions and thoughts rushed straight into your head but you did jump! He just caught you enough to make the magic happen and spin with you around to the first floor as if you were a princess.

Girls better be swooning when he looses these braces.

"AAAAAAA ARE YOU OKAY?" No. They need to be swooning now. "You're not hurt are you?" You ask him finally, tearing yourself away from the tight hug you've given to him.

You scan his face, patting it here and there just to find little to no new chips marring it.

Thank god.

"I Am Quite Fine My Dear Friend! IF NOT! Better Even!" The skeleton before you states proudly, shifting his hold on you so that your just sitting on one arm. Despite him basically doing this to you at a general hug time basis, you still can't help but squeak and protest a bit as you grab tighter on his clothes. "I Would Ask You About Yesterday But First! We must Assist Our Good Relatives Here." He says, gesturing to the slight audience of skeletons with you.

You almost forgot about them, shit. "Oh, well. Morning Guys!" you say, settling yourself more on your perch. Receiving some hums and greeting back to those in the living room to your left. It was,,,, shit. "Hey paps," you whisper to the skeleton, leaning in as close as you can to the side of his head for the maximum privacy in this conversation. "What the _fuck_ were their nicknames again?" you ask him, receiving a good berating squint for swearing as you squint back in return. "It's too weird to call them with yours and Sans' names dude. Like, I'm down to call them Sans 1, 2 and 3 but I don't think they'll appreciate it."

"Well, My Dear Friend, We Thankfully Have This In Case Of Such Emergencies!" He says, reaching out to grab a piece of paper from the cork board behind you. HOLY SHIT. You forgot that was there. "Feel Free To Grab This Anytime you Need A Reminder."

"Alright, thanks Paps." you reply, grabbing the piece of paper from him, scanning through the names immediately. There were also photos next to each name to help too.

Damn, there was more than 10 skeletons too.

"Well, I Must Let You Down Now. Breakfast Wont Be Served As Quick Without Me." He says, proceeding to put you back on your own two feet.

You hum back in response, moving away from him to give space and for anyone who might want to go up stairs. With one final browse through and some key actions to help you remember each name at the very least, when you remember to, you finally tacked the paper back on the board.

There were no eyes on you now since you gave your greeting and the wall helping hide you a bit from those in the living room but knowing there were some familiar faces in this very house was very off putting.

This place was basically your sanctuary from the University driven life you've led and it feel like they just... destroyed that with their presence.

You know...shit... What was Sans's from dance class's brother's nickname again??? You take a look at the guide.

Okay.

So.

Tom, Buddy and Christian was there earlier when Papyrus still had you up and it's still quiet so the Tv's not even turned on. When Paps left, he went back to the kitchen and you know Pa-TOM! Has a weird space distortion magic going on there. So there's a chance he's not there anymore...

Which may be a problem???? Since you don't know the other two !!!

...

Fuck it.

You gave yourself a shake for the nerves, the situation not getting better the more you stay right where you are. You turn towards the living room's direction and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA" the fucking idiot you were just thinking about laughed, face absolutely not apologetic.

"ya should'a seen t'a look on yer face! HAHAHAHAHHAHA." A gravelly voice followed after, laugher booming as the situation just sunk into you.

"pfffftttt-Chris-pfffttttt-she jumped-ahahhaha." another voice followed, your personal love for pranks making you laugh along as you hit the chest of the perpetrator.

"Jesus Christ!" you giggle" Papyrus! You ASSHOLE!" you hug him. "How's it been?"

"Dandy." He replies hugging you back with a smile, the two other skeletons on the background now silent-obviously watching the two of you "Just scared someone special is all." he continues, the smile of his widening as you also smile back.

"That's the story now is it?" you say, leaning closer to him.

He also leans forwards, "yep." he say, popping the 'P'.

"Bastard." you lean closer.

"you love it." He says, breaching the distance between.

It was chaste, a greeting kiss the both of you sometimes do with each other whenever you meet up.

"yo-" the gravelly voice from the living room says, the both of you separating, you feeling calm now on your end. "yer telling me, ya know dis human too." The gravelly voice continues, the source- when you finally saw the living room and it's inhabitants-being the edgy looking skeleton from last night. His eyesockets were narrowed and looking at Paps and- you mean Tom- making you look at him, finding a slight orange glow to his face.

The other skeleton next to him on the other hand was just staring. Unblinking. Jesus Christ, what is his problem.

"yeah." Papyrus... well Tom, says- introducing you to the two skeletons lounging on the couch, the glow on his face lessening. "Call 'em Baby though and to answer the ever present question, it's a nickname since they were a, heh, _baby_." He winks at you at the mention of your nickname.

"Hi! Nice to meet the both of you and as Pa-Tom. Has said, call me Baby" You say, giving them a wave as you point towards Papyrus for the introduction he'd done.

"nice ta meet cha too Baby, name's Sans." The gravelly voice dude, Sans, says with a wave back to you " dis skeleton's name's Sans too," he continues, pointing to the still staring Sans next to him with a grin "Along wit' many others, so while we're 'ere, call me Christian." Christian finishes with a grin, his hand tucked back into his jacket. "Or Chris, if you like." he added, the question you were gonna ask gone as he just answered it.

"Well nice to meet you Chris." you say, your mind remembering how you internally called him a bitch last night... Well... let's be honest, he probably is. "How about you, what's your nickname?" you ask his seat mate, the guy finally blinking, his face replaced with a smile.

"Call me Buddy kid." The skeleton says, obviously breaking out from whatever staring-judging stupor he was in. A grin on his face.

If he is gonna stare any second longer, he's gonna remind you of Sans and you would rather not-it'd be WEIRD.

"Alright Buddy! Nice to meet cha."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So how's-" Plates were suddenly being put down on the dining table, the sounds made distracting you to see Sans from dance class just casually there setting up the table for Breakfast. Jesus, I thought Paps said no shortcuts in the house... "...your day been?" you continue off, removing your attention from Sans-' _omg your doing it again.'-_ Cooper, facing the now three skeletons in couches.

"dandy" replied TOM. With a wink.

"eh, alright." Replied Chris.

" _day_ lightful." Replied Buddy.

You snirk at the pun, the reception in the room different. An eyeroll from Tom, a raised brow from Chris and a laugh from Cooper in the dining room.

"Nothing to _morn_ then." You say, receiving a laugh back from the two pun appreciators and Chris's attention, eyebrow **s** now up. Tom now on the other sofa laying belly down in his usual silent protest with puns. You grin, looking to the dining room to greet the skeleton there "Morning Sans!" You say on impulse. "I mean Cooper!" you quickly say after realizing your mistake.

Cooper laughs, "It's Okay Baby, No Hurt Feelings Here." he says, humming as he looks at the set up table "Breakfast Is Going To Be Outside." He says, looking up to where you and the skeletons are. "Can You Tell Them Down There About It." He says, focusing on the two Sanses on the couch as he packs up the plates "Preferably You Buddy."

"alright." The skeleton in demand says, disappearing, presumably, to be down at the garage.

Seeing the free space, you decided to take it, sitting as far away as you can from the other skeleton occupying it.

Sa-Cooper was still in the dining room, plates and utensils all stacked up.

The remote was on the coffee table.

"Do you guys watch tv in the morning here or?" you ask in general, looking at Chris who was just one seat away from you on the sofa.

"on some days, yeah." Chris replies, leaning on his arm as he settles himself more into the couch, "but we're leaving today so not really." he continues, giving a yawn.

Buddy was back. An eyebrow raised at his, technically stolen spot, before proceeding to sit between you and Chris, leaning into the couch with gusto.

"I probably should get my coat, it's gonna be pretty cold eating outside aha." You say, breaking the slightly relaxed atmosphere the skeletons in the area were making, stretching yourself up. _'Lucky people. It must be damn freezing out there._ ' you thought, checking the time then the forecasted temperature on your phone. _'Damn freezing it is._ ' you thought, the temperature too cold for your liking. _'Thank goodness I actually learnt how to layer before moving here.'_

And with that final thought you took a step when suddenly you felt unbelievably heavy. You look down and see yourself covered in blue magic, your face scrunching up as you turn to the only skeleton that would've done this out of them all in this room. "Papyrus."

The skeleton in question simply hummed, turning his head to face you, eyesockets open as the magic holding you down disappears. "just use my hoodie." he finally says, scanning whatever you have on "It'll be enough for ya."

You look at the clothes you have on yourself, clearly not as stripped down as you would like it to be when you arrived.

That explains why you still feel pretty warm despite being out of Paps bedroom now.

You hum, "Good point." You look at the space you were sitting at before. "Welp, just give it to me before we get outside, yeah."

"Yeah."

The whole house was silent by then, the kitchen sounds remaining as the only living sounds in the house as you and the skeletons around just doze off in the morning chill.

As relaxed as the forest around them makes their own sounds with the house.

"Breakfast Is Ready!" Paps calls out from the kitchen, breaking the comfy silence as the source comes out, he was carrying a tray of food in each hand. "Can someone call those packing downstairs please." He commands, Buddy beside you simply disappearing again as the skeletons in the game room came out. It was Papyrus from martial arts class and Papyrus from art class.

_'Huh.'_

' _So who's the smoker?_ '

"well baby, here's the hoodie." Tom says, already standing in front of you as he offers his hand out to you, his hoodie draped on it.

"Thanks." you reply, taking his hand to help yourself up before putting the hoodie on and patting it down to fit.

"ready to go?" he asks you, Chris already gone from where he was.

"yep, let's go." You say, walking through the hallway to get to the door, Papyrus right behind you just as you open it. The backyard cleaned up off the snow as the tables present are set up for the big breakfast this house was going to have.

"Good Morning Everyone!"


	6. Break the fasting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast!  
> tw!derogatory words and slurs

Breakfast was a... lively occasion. The liveliest you've ever had in this house honestly. When you came outside, Papyrus in tow behind you as he closes the door, you were greeted with a variety of replies; some automatic grunts and words while others were more personalised to you.

Breakfast progressed- You making them stop before digging in to say thanks after _last night_.

They accepted it begrudgingly after hearing your reason, guilt from last night definitely still not over. And legal repercussions too if you think about it, which you aren't since, haha, NO.

It started out quiet, small bickering here From Chris and his bro, little chats there between Buddy and his bro and everyone else enjoying the magically infused foods in their own way.

A normal, everyday breakfast.

Until you opened your mouth that is.

"Hey Chris." You started, catching his attention as his conversation with his brother stops. The red eyes directed to you glowing a bit. You stopped to think how you could phrase your question better. And you should've stopped. Sticked to them acknowledging you in a scary way but no, instead-

"No- wait. Hey Papyrus." You ask, now confident as you directed your attention to Chris' brother. Such a tough dude-Almost edgy if he wasn't so serious. "You know how Chris pisses you off pretty often," You started the question-receiving a nod from the sharp skeleton and a couple of quips from those listening in, "I know you're not human religious, but have you ever just said Jesus Christ when you're pissed at him?"

You heard a snort from Sans' his cyan eyes alight with mischief as Buddy started laughing, Chris' face now in a scowl as Papyrus behind you groans. Martial Arts Papyrus, the ever loving serious dude that he is-actually considering your statement-rubbing a bony fingers on a bony chin. God is HE SMILING? There were 2 disappointed stares towards you-one a lot more heavier than the other _*cough* paps *cough* Sorry *cough*_ , an eyebrow quirk from Art Class Papyrus and his bro (Though the bro had a slight smile) and a slightly wider grin from Sans' usual one (You only saw that because Papyrus decided to lean you).

"Hoodie Privileges Are Off."

You take a betrayed gasp, "Offended." You turned your head to look at him "I will die."

"you really know how to shut down someone's plans Hun." Sans says to you, catching your attention to him, a cyan glove covered hand covering his mouth to try and stifle his laughter, Buddy at the back shooting off cheesy religious pick up lines and puns at the deepening scowl Chris had on his face. "chris has been studying up on all way he can flirt with someone as he refers to his nickname _for weeks_." he continues, earning a snicker out of you. Papyrus's lean was now a hug, food ignored for the time being. "i guess we can call you "Our Lord, Our Saviour". "

You laugh, "Oh god," you laugh a bit more, "That's bad, nooooo." Sans laughs along with you, Papyrus huffing on your head before detaching himself-probably to continue eating.

"You Guys Are The Worst." Papyrus comments, distaste clear on his face as he continues with breakfast like the rest of the table. Though the two papyruses seated across you are in a heated eating competition now, compliments on skills and techniques thrown into the air as Sans leans on the table with his empty plate, bloody red eye fuzzy as he observed the two. Martial Arts Papyrus-done considering-chatting with Art Class Paps and his sans.

"The worse, excuse me-We are free of sin." you say, leaning towards Sans in show of support, The skeleton letting out a heaty "HA." in agreement, "Blessed folks, my dear."

"Oh Shut The Fuck Up!" Chris yells out from where he is, now standing from his seat- Buddy not helping as he just continued to grin and shoot more pick up lines. Magic was leaking from his eyes, Very much staring down at where you are, shutting you up for sure. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING COOL YOU **BITCH**." he said, furiously.

Papyrus didn't move much behind you, Sans-the asshole drama-loving binch that he is sometimes-side eyeing you expectantly for your response as the two competing papyruses slowed down. You can't see sans at all but that slight misty dark red magic by the table looks familiar. The rest didn't even react and continued with their conversation.

"What A Slut Like You Have Nothing to Say?" Chris goads.

You take in a deep breath.

You were planning to like, appease the dude, since same brain- you thought he was cool, be quiet and apologize and shit. BUT CALLING YOU A BITCH.

AND THEN A FUCKING SLUT.

STRAIGHT UP.

CUZ HE WAS GETTIGN TEASED BY ONE FUCKING PERSON-er-MONSTER.

You let out that breath.

You sat up straight, placing your hands on the table, taking another breath. You looked back at the fucking accusatory whingy bitch that was Chris.

"You know what." You looked back at him, pulling your most bitchy and judgemental face with the power of Regina George and Heather Chandler, "I thought the same, but obviously cool people aren't bitches like you."

"So fuck off you dog meal" yo flip him the bird, ignoring him to fully focus onto the breakfast that was ignored.

Yummy Fucking Toast Bitch.

Not Sad Sack of Eggs.

"YOU-" He was frozen in blue magic, Martial Arts Papyrus not even blinking an eye as he momentarily nods at you in... Approval? Between his conversation, the source of magic clearly from buddy with the glowing gloved hand who was done laughing.

You swear the whole world turned black and white for a moment too if not for the blue magic.

You turn you head away from the frozen skeleton, red magic still leaking form his sockets despite the frozen state. A fair amount of insults flowing through your head directed to the fuming mess far away from you.

The misty dark red magic was disappearing.

"did not expect that to happen at all." Buddy said, getting you to look at his grinning skull, "didn't expect you to make jokes too." He laughs, putting the seemingly "Calmed Down" Red skeleton down in his seat. "Chris here has a pretty brittle ego." he remarks, a 'thumb' pointed behind him.

"I can see that." you say, withholding a couple more nasty remarks that came to your head. Those red eyes still glinted brighter from that though. _'I was so flipping right on my first assessment.'_. The eyes glinted even brighter.

Buddy laughs in agreement, though weakly, "yeah, so I hope you don't mind that."

You give him a smile, "It's all good dude, not my first rodeo." you reply, finishing off whatever's left on your plate as the table's, what you can assume anyways, status quo was back on track.

"Feeling Good Babe?" Papyrus asks you, nudging you with his elbow. Damn, if you didn't have all these layers of clothes, that nudge would've been freezing.

You just hum back, Finishing the last of your food.

"you know, i was betting you'd actually go at it to Chris, Baby." Sans beside you pipes up, leaning on his arm just as he puts his wallet into his magical inventory.

"Of course you did, " You say, rolling your eyes at him. God, you seriously don't understand why folks in the studio think he's a prince charming when in reality he's more of a...

A...

Someone who's not that princely.

"How much did you loose?"

"If He Says More Than 20, I Might Have To Pay The Winner Too." Papyrus adds in, readying his wallet out.

"Why are you encouraging this." you say weakly, sighing as you clean up their finished plates. You still can't believe the reason when you first asked this.

Sans gives a drum roll, tapping his fingers on the table, "it's..." He leans out, Art Class Papyrus's Sans behind him with a winning grin.

"50, so pay up Tom." The skeleton states, a hand out for the money. Sans giving jazz hands to the reveal, a grimace on their face from the stated amount.

"YO what." you say, giving a laugh. "In **g** or..?" You ask, knowing how Sans does his bets.

" **g** , of course." The sans replies, grin increasing a bit sharper. God, if Sans was a sore loser... Big F to him.

You look at papyrus behind you, regret clear on his face for saying those words. "Bruh, do you even have enough?" you ask him, covering your mouth to hide the smile growing on your face "I think I have some that Sans and Paps gave me still not converted." you offer.

"I won't accept his payment if you aided him then human." Other Sans says, hand now beckoning for payment, Grin a tad bit wider. Sans-finished with his opening, now snickering his ass off.

"Oof." you say, very much covering your mouth to stifle a laugh. "Can't help you at all then, Paps. Good Luck."

Papyrus doesn't even look at anyone, turning his head away as he gives his whole wallet to the awaiting hand. Sans took that as his cue to end laughing, stand up and taking a pile of plates with him in one hand, "i'll do the dishes Champ-" patting Papyrus on the back.

Papyrus is so serious on not looking at anyone.

"Told you to not encourage it." You say, snickering as you pat his back, The Other Sans counting up the money he received.

"36 **g** and 70." The other sans comments, giving the wallet back to you. "Not bad. Definitely better than my brother when it comes to saving."

"Really, damn." you say, giving the now empty wallet back to the sooking skeleton beside you. "Can't believe someone can be as bad as him."

"Papyrus buys too much dog treats." The Other Sans sighs, pocketing the money into his own wallet.

"Huh." you say, trying to remember what Dog Treats are for monsters, "Paps just buys way too much food when he visits cafes. Especially patisserie or bakery cafes." you snap your fingers remembering what Dog treats are.

"A financial tragedy indeed." he replies.

You agreed, the conversation falling into silence, as you look around on what's happening. There were 3 less skeletons on the table, Buddy, Chris and Sans gone as the rest continued with their own conversations. And staring in The Other Sans and Papyrus' case.

"You really should stop referring me as The Other Sans you know human." The Other Sans says, an awkward laugh coming out of you in the same instance.

"Whoops. Sorry." you say, avoiding the skeletal face as you ransacked your brain for what his nickname could possibly be. "I really wanna say, you should stop calling me human too but I never did that for Paps, or anyone-so uhm."

The Other Sans just rolls his eyelights, a hand now outstretched, "Hello Human, I Am The Malevolent Sans, but due to our situation- Call Me Buffet." he introduces himself, the whole thing becoming "monotone" at the end though he did try to own it.

You cringe at the nickname. Remembering and Re-feeling all the emotions that nickname gave when you first saw it.

"Ah... So your that dude...." you say, not hiding the distaste on the nickname he has. "I'd seriously rather call you by your name than that... Malevolent Sans."

"I did recommend they call me on names I've chosen myself, but it's just rule to let whatever natural nickname be The Nickname." he comments, a much more pleased emotion on his face.

"Ah. That's is quite the tragedy. I feel you." you reply, remembering the origins of your nickname. Sighing from the memory, you introduce yourself to the skeleton-taking his hand. "You can call me Baby though. My own case of The Nickname."

"Hm, well-nice to meet you Baby." He gives a good shake, firm and secured.

You just grin in return.

After that, breakfast was soon officially over- everyone moving back into the house in their own pace as he table fully cleared and Packing responsibilities started to be done again. Your conversation with Sans was short and pleasant, him going back to help with packing.

Of course, you helped, giving back Papyrus' hoodie in the process since the weather was turning just a bit to your side.

Soon it was 10am, the 2 cars parked outside in front of yours full to the brim with things and skeletons.

"I'll see you guys next week!" you yelled out from your spot in the veranda, sandwiched between your best bud Papyrus and good ol' big bro Sans.

"See ya Baby!" Sans yells out from a red sports car, buddy in the passenger seat and his brother driving, sticking almost half his seated body out of the window just as Papyrus pulls him back in- yelling his own goodbye's back.

In the black sleek sports car-on the other hand-Papyrus just waved goodbye at you from the driver seat, quickly driving off. Chris pointedly ignored you from the passenger side too.

"Did the..."you started to ask, the nicknames for the two evading you. Well, not really you- The nickname buffet is just not good. "They didn't forget anyone right?"

"Nope." Sans replies. The first word you've ever heard from him since the day started. Damn, having visitors in this place is so weird.

"What?... So, where are they?"

"Back inside." This time, it was papyrus who replied, a hand on your shoulder.

"Huh."

It was silent, the silent rumbling of the distancing car now overpowered by the usual sounds of the place.

"Are they... Alright?" you ask.

Paps and Sans...

"Dunno." Sans answers.

They weren't a big fan of their extended family members.

You never asked why. Wasn't your business.

You just hummed back in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i didn't make the whole name thing confusing.  
> I honestly don't think, for someone in reader's position, would just go ahead and call friends they've known for months some random nickname just between family members.  
> I also hope, the table set up is clear.  
> And that UF!Sans is in fandom character enough aha.
> 
> Also I realised, this fic is heavy on the post-found family arc situation.  
> I'm just vibing with this kinda set up ya know aha.
> 
> If it's not obvious enough, Baby is medium-ish POC coded-since well, they ARE a self insert of yours-truly. And Yours truly ain't exactly an English native.
> 
> Final note: I have an Instagram, I do my best to update about what fandom stuff i am working on there since I'm not exactly a hyper focus person aha.  
> https://www.instagram.com/quarzie_arts/  
> Follow if you want :)


	7. Meet the new folks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans

We were out in the cold for some time. Enjoying the silence we haven't had since _they_ came.

The **_sun_** out in the sky and a slight breeze, quiet & peaceful; This is how the house should be like.

"Hey Sans." Baby piped up, huddled a bit closer to me and my bro. "Can we come back in now? It's nippy out here." they ask, shoulders raised as they try to cover their mouth for warmth.

"sure." I replied, Papyrus taking the lead to slowly go back in.

Back into the house with the new...

Tenants.

Baby was very cuddled up to Papyrus, looking back every time to see if I've moved yet. Even Papyrus was looking now.

I followed them.

Papyrus open up the door and we all go in.

Our new tenants are just there standing on the hallway.

No one says anything.

"what are you doing?" I finally speak up. The Sans of the pair standing stiffer if that was possible.

_What are their nicknames again?_

"reporting for our bedrooms." He began, "we decided that i will reside in the basement and my brother will reside in the-now former-gym." he finished.

Baby looked to Papyrus about the basement. We never did visit or mention the basement.

"That's...good to know." I reply, making a quick eye contact with papyrus before nodding to the dining area of the house.

Papyrus quickly got busy appeasing Baby's questions, leading her to the living room.

 _i'm happy_.

Walking to the dining room, I took a seat- giving them the width of the table as space.

I waited until they sat down. That -Sans-... Buddy, better have a good explanation on why they're out, pretty sure it was agreed at least 6 months to a year. Not 5 months.

"Simple rules." I started, the wandering sockets of one now on me "No teleporting when humans are here. Rooms are private. Baby is allowed to come into mine and Paps." I took a breath. Peeking a look at the living room, Baby and Paps were still having a conversation. Seems to be different this time. "We **might** not need to use the nicknames." I say, returning my focus back to them. That's likely a true statement anyways if I'm right about.. Ugh, Tom and Baby.

"Food responsibilities shift every fortnight and Laundry every week. Do not Miss any meals unless you've told the cook. Paps will cater to special meals - I wont. Currently, it's my turn until next week. Paps is on laundry this week."

I scratch the edge of my dull eye socket. The Sans of the pair cringe while Baby on the background just happened to see it. Whoops. I remove my finger.

"No one stays in the bathroom for more than an hour."

With nothing more to say, I stayed silent. Waiting to see if they have any questions or more to add with them staying here. They simply looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

Silence fills the air once more.

"Are you guys done yet?" Baby pipes up, sticking her neck out to see beyond Papyrus who was trying to keep them right where they are and looking at me with the same question.

I nodded.

And just as quick, Baby happily takes a seat on the left end of the table. Papyrus takes the seat beside me. He's now sandwiched between me and Baby. The new tenants are still silent but definitely interested.

"Sooooo.." Baby started leaning onto the table for support, doing their best to still give some personal space to the skeletons "I have to ask...." they propped up their arms, leaning onto their hands "How long are you guys are staying here?"

"For as long as the queen asks us to." The sans of the pair answers with pride, "Which is about a year for now." he nods to baby.

"Ooohh! We're gonna be seeing each other often then! Uni's almost over for the semester and I was planning to stay here for the holidays." Baby says, before looking at me-sheepish smile on their face "I hope this is enough head ups. Is that possible?"

The gall of this human.

I give them a grin, Paps just laughs, hugging the human close to him. "Of course it is!" he says, giving the human a noogie "The best you've ever done compared to this visit."

The human making a dying sound before whining out a sorry, their struggle ending as Papyrus lets them go.

The Sans coughs, "Well, that is nice to know Baby."

Baby simply laughs, before muttering an agreement. "So what do you guys do? I know Sans and Paps educate the folks here and in nearby cities about magical food production and the like. Mass interest n stuff. You guys must be here for something similar right?"

"Correct. My brother and I are here to educate the," he gives a grin to baby. These bastard better not be as bad as the rest of 'em. " "folks here", of the monster government and our royalty system." he say, pride very much showing in his voice "We are well adept in our knowledge and will be accompanying them in future trips."

"Ooooh, well-colour me interested dude!" you say to them, now leaning away-interest satiated "You guys should invite me to these events when they happen!" You added, attention now to him and Papyrus.

Papyrus just sighs. I sigh. "We have tried but you've always been busy every time." Paps says, not even making eye contact with you.

"What, really?!"

"Indeed. We even tried to ask in advance for the one coming up in a week. Still unavailable."

You just groaned out a reply, head on the table "The city festival right?" you ask.

I hummed a confirmation.

You groaned even more "I'm helping out on the art exhibit of my class and I already promised..." You looked at everyone else then to the cork board by the stairs "Tom and.. Cooper??? That I'm spending the rest of the day with them."

_How close is she with the swaps?_

"How about the second day of the festival?" This time, it was the other Papyrus who asked.

_They're pretty bad with humans._

"Classes. Can't exactly skip that and I ain't good with online lessons."

_Have they even told her about the problem?_

"So no free time at all?"

_Dear Delta._

"Yeah, nah. I have martial arts and then work. Too busy and I still have to study for the day too." Baby replies. I put an arm out on the table to lean on it. Baby needs to know how bad us skeletons are with humans.

_Well mainly the ones with pretty decent lives underground._

"Well, better luck next time then Baby." It was the sans of the pair that replies this time. I felt his eye lights at me. I looked at him. "And on another topic, may I suggest we discuss names." His eyelights flared. Definitely have been checking on me.

Papyrus gives me a nudge. I look at him.

I sighed. "Might as well test it now." I looked at baby, they just stared back worried. "Baby, these are >Sans: and :Papyrus<, my cousins and they're living here for a year."

And just as, annoyingly expected, Baby felt the magic in the names.

"Okay, Paps." you started, looking at my brother "Magic explanation time: Why did I just see..."Memories"??? When Sans said their names?"

Paps made a slight squealing sound, his almost unseeable eye lights sparking beyond the dark sockets "You can feel magic!"

"You can feel magic." I repeated, not hiding how annoyed from its implications. Beneficial sure, but for how it happened.

_If you're going to be the 5th human those chew towys mess with..._

"How?!" you asked, as excited as Paps. "I thought I could only feel them if I'm in encounters?!"

"On normal circumstances, sure!" Paps said, their usual little magic show to explain starting right on the table, bones of all sorts materialising themselves. "So, You already know magic is all about intent yes?" He starts, little bone figures dancing in the air. >Sans: and :Papyrus< neutrally interested in the show.

"Yep."

"Well, for humans to feel magic beyond encounters- there 2 types of criteria that need to be met: An environment populated by monsters for generations" The bones make a rough shape of the underground "making magic something your body naturally stores and uses in your soul, for example; our ambassador's predictive ability. Or having constant access to monster foods and having a close relations to monster(s)." The bones made a nicecream and souls with the underground image.

"Ooooo, so with that said- I fit the second criteria then, right?" you say, the little magic show from papyrus disappearing at that statement.

"Indeed." Papyrus says, dismissing the magic show. Baby stays quiet, thinking.

"Omg, does that mean I can shoot flames out my hands if I tried?" They ask, leaning forward in excitement. There was a snort from across me before it was roughly covered up by a cough.

"What? NO!" I replied. Unless...

"Yo, chill dude- why are you so unhappy about this anyways???" you ask, looking suspiciously at >Sans: who's trying to keep a straight face while his brother shoots a dirty look.

Papyrus puts a hand on my shoulder, calming down the ire that started to bubble in me.

"Well, it's an unrelated question but if that is possible..." Papyrus starts for me, skull morphed as placating as possible with a smile.

"You've either been close friends with a monster that can control fire for a long time where they willingly share magic with you or you've slept with them at least once." :Papyrus< replies for Paps. The statement causing an immense blush to form on your face.

"ah." you were able to say.

"Indeed." Papyrus says as I cough the rest of my ire away. "Since you can feel magic, it's very likely you can do the same. But for now, that just means we can call each other by our names instead of nicknames." he states.

"All right, that's fair." You say, regaining your composure. "Biggest question now though; Can I do the same?"

"As of now, not yet." >Sans: answers for everyone.

"Awww. Well, with that covered. Anything else we should talk about? I got none right now aha"

I grunt a response before looking at the new tenants of my house. "Anyway we can help with your rooms?" I ask the two.

"Yes. I require some assistance packing items in the basement away." >Sans: states, the formality from earlier before definitely back on.

"Yeah, I need help with my room." :Papyrus< adds in, his posture more relaxed.

I nod, taking my phone out to see how much box storage spaces I have. "Alright. Paps you help >Sans: and I'll help :Papyrus<. Baby, you're with me."

"Alright." You and Paps reply back together.

"If you need box space, you know what to do paps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an ending in mind and it's just 2 types of bittersweet.  
> Still deciding on which bittersweet tho aha.  
> I wanted to make the names coloured but aha, i still need to know the HTML code for it to be implemented. Not exactly bothered to do it tho.  
> Also; BIG BRO SANS!!!!!!!


End file.
